Me and The Eds: The Next Generation
Me and The Eds: The Next Generation 'is a sequel series to it's sucessor, Me and The Eds, the series was created by Casimus Prime. Series Plot The new series involves the Eds and Prime as action heroes. Shortly after Prime's ressurection, The Eds toke a sworn oath to help Prime on the battlefield and be by his side. "Me and The Eds was how I imagined Ed, Edd 'n Eddy to be when I was a kid" says the creator Casimus Prime. "Now that I'm older, I've rewritten my Ed Edd n Eddy world". Changes from Me and The Eds One major change was Prime's personality and apperance. In the original series, Prime was a showoff kid with several talents. In the current series, he has been revealed as his true self, an alien robot fighter from another planet. He was also given a new apperance and new name, [[Casimus Prime 2.0|'Casimus Prime 2.0]]. Also in this series, Eddy no longer sees Prime as a rival or as one to scam kids. Ed also has had changes. For one, he actually has a sense of thought and can actually think. Edd remains unchanged, except for one little detail, HE'S MARRIED! Just like Prime and Ilana, Edd decides to get married, but to Nazz. Another change was the intro. The intro was originally the song from the Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool episode, Eddy Don't Hurt Me. Now it features a rewritten version of the Super Hero Sqaud Show intro, featuring the Eds' names. An example: "Dr. Doom is up in tears when Iron Man joins the fight". New lyric "Deathatron is up in tears when Casimus joins the fight". Episodes 'Season 1' *'An Ed Returns': Prime is reborn. *'When an Ed Calls': A mysterious toy telephone leads to severe injuries in the cul-de-sac. *[[Here Comes The Ed|'Here Comes The Ed']]: Edd and Nazz regret giving Eddy and Ed important jobs at their wedding. *'Edigins Part 1: Edd': Edd tells the story of his childhood. *'Edigins Part 2: Ilana': Ilana tells the story of her arrival to Peach Creek. *'Edigins Part 3: Eddy': Eddy tells the story of his rich life turned upside down. *'Edigins Part 4: Ed': Ed tells the story of his genius turned dumb childhood. *'Edigins Part 5: Prime': Prime tells the story of his past on Cul-de-Tron. *'Edtagious': Deathatron uses a crying disease on Ilana. *'Edkicks': Ilana, Edd, Ed, and Eddy fill in when Prime is injured. *'Prime v. The Gourd': The Gourd rises and battles Prime. 'Season 2' *'Blackest Ed'; Phineas tells the story of Blackest Night. *'When an Ed Calls 2: Voicemail': The Serial Caller strikes again. *'The Edneck Yacht Club': Ed invites his friends to his family reunion. *'Ed Rider': Eddy is given a curse by the devil. *'Edlight Express': The kids of the cul-de-sac must put on a performance for Glee club. *'Edtanic': The Eds relive history on Eddy's cruise ship, the Edtanic. *'Where's Ed': Prime surprisingly dissappears. *'Jib's Back': Ed's imaginary friend returns, but holds a grudge against Prime. *'Me and The Eds: Edigins': The Eds discover that they are not the first 3 to share the same name of Ed. Cast *Casimus Prime as Casimus Prime 2.0 *Samuel Vincent as Edd/Double Dee aka The Professor *Tara Strong as Ilana Lunis aka Corus Knight *Tony Sampson as Eddy aka The Golden Dollar *Matt Hill as Ed aka EnerBeast Cancellation and Sequel Series In July 2012, Casimus Prime went under fire, thinking he was forced to end his series and leave the wikia. Admins Jspyster1 and DrAngrySlacks had reported that the ban was the work of a vandalist who had a grudge against CP. As a result, Casimus Prime returned and started a fresh new series where the original had left off. Category:Fan-Fiction